Polos Opuestos Se Atraen
by Warrior Girl In Flames
Summary: Hikari es la hermana de Ryota, ambos con personalidades diferentes. Por un accidente se conocen Hikari y Akashi. Al principio simples miradas, luego compañeros, amigos...algo más?


**Mi Diosa**

Esta historia se sitúa en el Teiko, poco antes de que la Generación de los milagros estuviera hecha.

Era un día un poco nublado, en las puertas de la Escuela Secundaria Teiko entraba una particular chica con un aspecto muy tierno, su cabello, estatura, además de sus ojos le daban una apariencia de inocencia y ternura.

No solo llamaba la atención por eso, sino porque al lado de ella había un chico de cabello rubio un poco más brillante que el de la chica con ojos ámbares. Pero no solo la hermosura de ambos hacia que todos le miraran, sino porque el chico era un modelo de varias revistas.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya estas llamando la atención- dijo la chica colocándose un audífono en su oído derecho que se camuflaba por su cabello.

-No serás tú? Siempre que todos te ven provocan cogerte las mejillas y no dejar de apretarla- la chica le ignoro y ambos siguieron caminando con miradas posadas en ellos.

Un grupo de chicas se acerca a ellos, específicamente al chico, la chica se alejó del grupo, coloco el otro audífono sin dejar de caminar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando fue el primer receso, ella se colocó de nuevo sus audífonos pero antes de poder colocar la primera canción, varias compañeras del salón se acercaron a ella. Por lo que tuvo que quitarse los audífonos.

-Te llamas Kise Hikari, verdad?- pregunto una chica.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Porque te cambiaste ahora que llevamos un mes de haber empezado las clases?- pregunto un chico.

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero todo está solucionado ahora.

-A que club te unirás?- pregunto otro chico.

-A ninguno, no estoy interesada en entrar a ninguna actividad. – ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Porque?- pregunto otro estudiante.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo en particular, al menos no por ahora- ella sonrio algo nerviosa.

-Eres algo de Kise Ryota?

-Es mi hermano mellizo, aunque no nos parecemos mucho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hikari estaba caminando con su hermano durante el almuerzo, ambos estaban en un silencio armonioso.

-Entonces ahora estas en el equipo de Futbol- él asintió- Me pregunto cuanto durarás.

-Ni yo sé- ambos se sentaron en debajo de un árbol.- Y tú?

-Sabes que lo mío no son los clubs, lo mío es más dormir, comer.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos relajándose.- Dudo que exista un club que haga eso.

-No dudes que no existe- él miro el cielo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

_3 Meses Después._

Ella caminaba hacia el gimnasio, desde que su hermano había entrado al club de Baloncesto se le veía más animado, pero a casusa de eso olvidaba todo.

Abrió la puerta pero cuando iba a dar un paso adentro, iba saliendo un chico con cabello y ojos verde oscuro. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, pero él paso por su lado alejándose del lugar.

Al entrar escucho mucho ruido, busco rápidamente a su hermano, pero no lo encontró. Se acercó a paso calmado hacia una chica con cabello rosa, ella le miró para luego sonreír.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto amablemente.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano- la peli rosa alzo una ceja.

-Eres Kise Hikari?- pregunto sonriéndole con ternura.

-Sí, porque?- ahora la rubia enarco una ceja.

-KYAAA! – grito llamando de todos los de la cancha que miraron como su manager abrazaba a una chica, luego le empezó a jalar de las mejillas mientras que la rubia a manotazos trataba de quitarse a esa loca- Eres muy tierna

Kise reconoció la cabellera de su hermana, así que corrió desde el otro lado del lugar a rescatar a su pequeña. Él conocía cuanto le disgustaba que le jalaran las mejillas.

Al estar junto a las chicas, se colocó delante de su hermana que lo único que hizo fue mirar con mucho disgusto a la chica mientras se sobaba las mejillas que estaban rojas.

-Tu hermana es una ternurita Kise-kun- la chica quizo lanzarse nuevamente sobre la chica pero fue sujeta por Kise.

-Maldición, para la otra avisa que tienes un equipo de locos- Hikari frotándose aún las mejillas.

-Momocchi, cálmate – él se rasco la nuca en gesto nervioso, volteó hacia Hikari quien miraba el entrenamiento que había continuado- Hikari, porque viniste, acaso quieres unirte a el club?

-Sabes que amo mi vida sedentaria- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó el teléfono del chico- Dejaste esto en tu salón, un compañero me lo pasó, ten más cuidado.

La rubia le dio la espalda a su hermana para caminar a paso calmado hacia la puerta, él iba a empezar a caminar para continuar con su entrenamiento cuando uno de los chicos grito muy fuerte cuidado.

Todo paso muy rápido, el balón dirigiéndose con gran velocidad hacia Hikari, quien no escuchaba lo que le decían gracias a sus audífonos, un sonido que se escuchó por toda la el gimnasio.

-HIKARI!- grito el rubio corriendo a donde su hermana quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo agarrándose el omoplato derecho con su mano izquierda. Se arrodillo a su lado – Estas bien?

-Claro que no lo estoy, tonto- murmuro la chica que tenía la mirada baja.

-Te puedes levantar?- pregunto tratando de encontrar su mirada. A su alrededor se empezaron a acumular jugadores.

-Claro, me golpearon el brazo no las piernas- su hermano se levantó para luego ofrecerle la mano a ella, quien la acepto. Al estar de pie quedo pegada al cuerpo de su hermano- Ya estoy bien- se alejó del cuerpo del él

-Segura? No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-No!- tomo su mochila y camino hacia la salida- Nos vemos.

Ya afuera soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, donde había mucho silencio, viento y nadie le molestaba.

Dejo su mochila para luego recostar su cabeza sobre está mirando el cielo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho las hojas y ramas secas crujir, alzo la cabeza encontrándose con un chico peli rojo con ojos de diferente color.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunto sentándose sin mirarle

-Ven conmigo- por el tono que usó tan intimidante, hizo que recorriera un escalofrió por ella. Ella le miro pero al ver su mirada tuvo que bajar la mirada inmediatamente.

-Claro- ella se levantó tomando su mochila, él desconocido empezó a caminar, ella le siguió rápidamente. Con su meticulosa vista observo que tenía una vestimenta deportiva.- A dónde vamos?

El peli rojo la miro de reojo pero no dijo nada. Ella suspiro cansada. Iba a levantar su brazo derecho pero le dolía demasiado, hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio, llegaron a la enfermería, el chico entro primero seguido de la rubia.

Al parecer la enfermera no estaba, la chica entro como si estuviera en su casa, se sentó en la camilla dejando su mochila a su lado. El chico le observo en silencio.

-Podrías decirme porque me trajiste aquí?

-Estoy haciéndome responsable- dijo serio y frío.

_-De donde me suena este chico?_- pensó mirando el suelo, mientras movía las piernas una adelante y otra atrás.

-No importa, admito que me dolió el golpe, incluso aún me duele, pero estoy bien- ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Akashi la miro entre cerrando sus ojos. En ese momento entra la enfermera, ambos la miran.

-Oh! Hikari-chan, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto la enfermera acercándose a ellos.

-Necesito que me revises un golpe en el brazo- habló la chica ganando una mirada de Akashi quien no esperaba que ella hablara.

-Claro- la enfermera fue a tomar sus implementos, el chico corrió la cortina para que ella se sintiera más tranquila, él se dispuso a mirar por la ventana.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, se escuchaba como la enfermera le daba indicaciones a la chica, ella solo las obedecía en silencio, después de un rato la rubia empezó a tararear una canción muy despacito pero las otras dos personas que estaban allí podían escucharla con perfección.

-Listo- dijo la enfermera después de un rato- Hikari no es nada grave, solo un golpe algo fuerte, es probable que quede algún moratón, pero se ira con el tiempo.

La rubia terminó de abotonarse la blusa, cuando estaba colocándose la chaqueta el peli rojo corrió la cortina, miro a la rubia quien solo bajó la mirada.

-Antes de irte Hikari, aquí tienes lo que me pediste- la chica recibió una cajita pequeña.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Salió de la enfermería a paso calmado, coloco sus audífonos mientras se enfrascaba en pensar que cenaría. El peli rojo salio después de ella, le observo por unos segundos para luego volver al entrenamiento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Entonces te llevo a la enfermería?- pregunto su hermano, ambos estaban en su casa, específicamente en la sala, estaban escuchando música de fondo, hablaban de todo un poco.

-Sí, sabes quién era?- pregunto ella mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de manzana.

-El capitán, Akashi Seijûrô- comento el rubio mientras le daba un mordisco a su pera- Tiene una presencia, algo intimidante.

-Y que lo digas- dijo con ironía.

Después de un rato hablando, Ryouta tuvo que salir a una cita, Hikari estaba viendo un programa sobre la historia de las tijeras, pero ella no prestaba la mínima atención. Estaba en su mundo, pensaba en que deberes tenía que hacer.

-Que aburrido- sin más se levantó del sofá y camina hacia la puerta de la casa, tomo una chaqueta y salió de su casa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenía hambre así que decidió entrar a una pequeña tienda, al entrar empezó a buscar su dulce favorito. Pokis.

Miraba los estantes mientras caminaba, hasta que sintió que chocaba con alguien, alzó la mirada.

Era un chico muy alto, con el cabello morado. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada buscando sus dulces pero no se podía concentrar aún pensaba en el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Tu eres Hikari-chin? – pregunto el chico agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica.

-Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto ignorando el 'chin'.

-Kise-chin habla mucho de ti. Además hoy al ir al gimnasio te vi- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Espero que hable cosas buenas- dijo nerviosa.

-Siempre dice que eres pequeña y tierna. Ahora que se veo de cerca tiene razón- el peli morado coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, dándose cuenta que su cabello es sumamente suave, como si de un peluche se tratara- Mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Un placer- la chica quito la mano del chico, lo rodeo aun con la mirada del encima, y siguió buscando sus dulces, hasta que los encontró pero en un estante muy alto. Trato de colocarse de puntillas para alcanzarlo pero no podía bufo cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió encontró delate suyo la caja de pokis sobre una gran mano, los tomó para luego alzar la mirada al chico- Gracias.

El peli morado le revolvió el cabello, para luego seguir eligiendo más dulces. La rubia pagó sus pokis, para luego salir de la tienda. Siguió caminando con aburrimiento, llego a un parque muy tranquilo.

Tomo asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol, miraba el atardecer con aburrimiento, pensando en su vida. Tenía entre sus labios un poki que iba comiendo de apoco.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos de a poco, hasta llegar a los brazos de Morfeo.

*/*/*/*/*/

Empezó a desperezarse, sentía algo vibrando en su pantalón, saco el teléfono para sorprenderse al ver la hora.

_12:54 p.m_

Tenía más de 38 llamadas perdidas de su hermano

21 mensajes de él mismo

Y otras 14 llamadas de varios números desconocidos.

Se levantó rápidamente, el parque en el que estaba ahora era oscuro y frío. Tomo los pokis metiéndolos en su chaqueta, le mando un mensaje a su hermano.

Empezaba a sentir miedo, se sentía observada.

'_Estoy en el parque cerca del muelle, cerca de la caja de arena. Ven pronto, tengo miedo'_

En menos de 2 segundos tenía la respuesta de su hermano.

'_No te muevas, voy para allá'._

Se sentó dónde estaba antes, escondió su boca junto con la nariz en su abrigo, hacía mucho frio. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos pendiente de que llegara su hermano.

*/*/*/*/*/


End file.
